


to me, only you

by kiitemiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Fluff, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This is completely self-indulgent tbh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri wins gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitemiru/pseuds/kiitemiru
Summary: Despite the rings however, Viktor doesn't know if they really are engaged or not. Yes, he'd said that they’re engagement rings and yes, he'd said that they would marry after Yuuri won gold, but Yuuri had said they’re good luck charms. Viktor actually has no idea if Yuuri really wants to marry him or not. Which is what he's going to fix tonight. Tonight, Viktor is going to propose to him, properly, and he's got it all planned out.(now beta'd :D)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is tbh  
> I wrote half of this before ep 11 came along and steamrolled my feelings  
> You guys should listen to [Serenade for Two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKCTu9jjz_w) it's beautiful

Yuuri stands there in Viktor's embrace for what seems like hours when he steps off the podium. The gold medal, _his_ gold medal that he can barely believe he won, rests heavily between their chests, right beside the steady thumping of their hearts. The roar of the crowd is deafening, there's no doubt about that, but it doesn’t even compare to the roar of the blood rushing in Yuuri’s ears.

 

For a moment, he forgets everything. Everything fades away around them and they’re alone on the ice.

 

Viktor is murmuring quiet praise in his ear, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“You did it, Yuuri, you won, I'm so proud of you, so, _so_ proud of you… you're incredible, my Yuuri, you're amazing, you’re- you're-”

 

Viktor pulls back from where his face is buried in the crook of Yuuri's neck and cups his face in his hands. His grin is impossibly wide, his eyes are full of tears and his gaze is so soft, so warm, so _loving_ that Yuuri melts under him.

 

He's looking at Yuuri like Yuuri is the only person in the entire building, in the entire world. He’s so beautiful that Yuuri's heart aches.

 

Soon after, tears of his own start sliding down his face, painting Yuuri's red cheeks with saltwater streaks.

 

“Why are you crying?” Viktor laughs wetly, brushing Yuuri's tears away with soft strokes of his thumb. Yuuri rests a hand on top of Viktor's where it rests on his face and leans into his touch.

 

“I'm- I'm so hap- happy…” Yuuri chokes out, hiccupping, and cries even harder. His beaming smile threatens to split his face in half.  “Why are _you_ crying?”

 

“Because you're so wonderful, my darling.”

 

Yuuri pauses, brown eyes wide. They fill with fresh tears that cascade down his face in a waterfall of emotion.

 

Eventually they have to leave the ice, though there's no doubt that they would've stood there for hours if left alone, too wrapped up in their own little world to care about anything else. Even after parting, they can't keep their hands off each other.

 

All throughout the interviews, Viktor has his arm wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders. Reluctantly, Viktor lets him go to have his personal interview, but the moment that Yuuri is done, Viktor sweeps him up in another hug. It steals the air from Yuuri’s lungs and he breathes in Viktor’s scent like it could replace oxygen.

 

Then come the fans. Photos and selfies are taken, more than either Yuuri or Viktor can count and gifts are given, along with a copious amount of congratulations and praises. Yuuri blushes from head to toe and Viktor tells him it's okay to be a little less modest tonight.

 

“You've earned every single bit of praise that you've been given, Yuuri.” Viktor smiles softly and watches Yuuri stutter and his skin flush even redder. Viktor takes Yuuri's hand in his and laces their fingers together.

 

The keep their hands interlocked the entire trip back to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

They arrive at the banquet hall and Viktor has everything planned out. He glances at Yuuri, who is fidgeting with his tie nervously.

 

“I'm still embarrassed about what happened at last year’s banquet…” Yuuri mumbles, answering Viktor’s unspoken question.

 

“Don't worry, Yuuri, I won't let you drink 16 flutes of champagne this time. Though if Chris brought the pole again, maybe I _will_ let you get a _little_ drunk…”

 

“V-Viktor!”

 

Viktor chuckles lightly, but he wasn't completely joking about the first part.  It would definitely throw a spanner in the works if Yuuri gets as drunk as he did last year. Besides, Viktor wants to make sure that Yuuri will never forget this night, seeing as he doesn't remember their first meeting.

 

Viktor reminisces, a warm feeling bubbling up in his chest when he thinks about how he had completely fallen for the charms of one very drunk Katsuki Yuuri.

 

In his defence, Yuuri is _very_ good at dancing, even when he's drunk off his ass, which is something that Viktor finds absolutely astounding. Who wouldn’t be charmed by that?

 

When they walk into the room, Phichit spots them immediately and announces loudly that they've arrived. This sparks a round of applause and cheering for Yuuri, who looks completely overwhelmed.

 

“T-Thank you, everyone… thank you so much!” Yuuri stammers out before burying his face in his hands and turning in towards Viktor’s chest. Viktor pats Yuuri’s back absently while posing for Phichit’s selfie.

 

They eventually part ways to catch up with their own friends. Yuuri ends up having only one glass of champagne, his eyes finding Viktor’s in the crowd. Yuuri winks at him playfully as he downs his drink.

 

Viktor stops mid-sentence while speaking to Yuri and gapes slightly. When Yuri turns to see what Viktor is staring at, however, Yuuri has already turned away and is now happily chatting with the other competitors. He can see that the tips of Yuuri’s ears are red and he’s sure that he knows Viktor is looking his way.

 

Yuri launches a furious tirade on him for not paying attention. Viktor tunes out and only catches the occasional “Viktor, are you even listening?” and angry call of his name. Yuri eventually gives up on him and storms away, muttering something about ‘not losing to katsudon again’ and gold medals.

 

Viktor watches him stomp off with an amused little smile on his face. Yuri passes Yuuri, saying something to him that makes Yuuri stutter out a reply and laugh lightly. Then Yuri sits down at a table with Otabek Altin and within moments, the grumpy expression on his face is replaced by one of genuine happiness. Viktor observes the two fondly, glad that Yuri has made a friend.

 

“Why're you spying on Yurio, huh?”

 

Viktor turns at the sound of Yuuri’s teasing voice. A smile automatically takes residence on Viktor’s face, one of his most genuine smiles that's reserved for Yuuri and Yuuri alone. Yuri had said that it made him look like a lovesick puppy.

 

(Or more accurately, “the face you make whenever you're around him is so gross. It's like you're an excitable puppy or something. A lovesick one. You're a disgustingly lovesick puppy. I'm going to throw up just thinking about it.”)

 

“I'm not spying, I'm just marvelling at the fact that he made friends with Otabek, of all people,” Viktor says pensively, nodding his head towards the two.

 

“Didn't they ride off into the sunset somewhere on Otabek’s motorbike a few days ago?”

 

“Ah, that’s right. It's amazing really… I don't think Yurio’s ever been asked to become friends before.”

 

“It's good though. That he’s made a friend, I mean.”

 

A small smile tugs at Yuuri's lips. He looks so cute and Viktor wants to kiss him, but there are too many people around.

 

Not that it stopped him in China, though…

 

Viktor leans down and kisses him softly and sweetly, leaving the latter slightly shocked. Yuuri's lips are smooth and Viktor is reminded that Yuuri has taken a liking to his lip balm. Suddenly, Phichit is there snapping a photo of them and now they're both shocked because Phichit had been on the other side of the room taking selfies with every single person he could find.

 

“P-Phichit…” Yuuri sighs weakly. He sounds almost exactly the same as when he had discovered that Phichit had posted that photo of a drunken (and very naked) Viktor with his arm slung possessively over Yuuri back in China. Viktor, on the other hand, doesn't mind so much.

 

“Don't forget to tag me!” he says cheerfully and Phichit nods with equal amount of enthusiasm while Yuuri sighs resignedly. Phichit shows them the photo and Viktor has to admit, it's a wonderful shot, even if he was just a second too late to capture the actual kiss.

 

Viktor is lightly resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, his left hand tenderly cupping Yuuri’s cheek. Viktor's lips wear a tiny smile and his eyes hold nothing but fondness in their blue depths. Yuuri's lips are parted ever so slightly in surprise and his eyes are wide behind his glasses.

 

It's perfect.

 

 _Yurio was right, I really do look like a lovesick puppy,_ Viktor thinks.

 

“Could you send this to me?” Viktor asks quietly, his eyes still fixated on Phichit’s phone screen.

 

“Please send it to me too.” Yuuri murmurs immediately after Viktor.

 

Phichit blinks a couple times at them before grinning widely. With a couple quick taps on his phone, he sends the photo off. “Done!” he says brightly.

 

They chat for a little while before Phichit spots someone he hasn't spoken to yet. Immediately, he's off, bidding Viktor and Yuuri an enjoyable night. Viktor smiles to himself. The night certainly will be enjoyable if everything works out to plan.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri asks softly, meeting Viktor's gaze with a smile. In response, he brings Yuuri’s right hand to his lips and kisses the gold band that circles his fourth finger.

 

“I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you and fallen in love with you, but I know for sure that I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am now.”

 

Viktor's voice is barely above a whisper against Yuuri’s skin. Viktor’s words are meant for him and no one else. A pink blush dusts Yuuri’s cheeks and he casts his gaze down almost shyly.

 

A part of Viktor wonders how they must look to everyone else right now. Another part of Viktor doesn't care in the slightest. The rest of Viktor is completely focussed on the wonderful man in front of him that he's lucky enough to be able to call his partner.

 

Despite the rings however, Viktor doesn't know if they really are engaged or not. Yes, he'd said that they’re engagement rings and yes, he'd said that they would marry after Yuuri won gold, but _Yuuri_ had said they’re good luck charms. Viktor actually has no idea if Yuuri really wants to marry him or not.

 

Which is what he's going to fix tonight. Tonight, Viktor is going to propose to him, _properly_ , and he's got it all planned out.

 

* * *

 

“Will you dance with me, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri blinks up at Viktor's outstretched hand with the most adorable bewildered expression on his face. Then his eyes move up to Viktor’s grinning face and he narrows his eyes a little. Viktor’s smile falters slightly.

 

“Are you trying to make fun of what happened last year?” Yuuri asks with a cutting glare. Viktor swallows nervously.

 

“Ah, no, no, no, of course not! I wouldn't- I'd never-”

 

Yuuri drops the glare and gives him a mischievous smirk. Viktor splutters.

 

“Yuuri! I thought I'd actually annoyed you!”

 

His boyfriend has the audacity to laugh, and Viktor softens instantly at the sound of Yuuri’s laughter.

 

“Anyway, I'm not kidding. Dance with me!” he says again, full of determination. He extends his hand again to Yuuri, who takes it gently and allows Viktor to pull him into a spot in the room which is relatively free of obstacles. Viktor nods to the staff member he'd convinced to play a song over the speakers for him.

 

(Thank God the staff member had agreed easily, because Viktor would’ve had to resort to bribery and he _really_ didn't want to do that.)

 

Immediately, the soft opening notes of _Serenade for Two_ drifts into the room and Viktor breathes a quiet sigh of relief. So far, so good.

 

Some of the other competitors are looking around confusedly, but most of them have already had their attention stolen by the couple in the middle of the room who are starting to dance a little waltz. Among them is Sala Crispino, who is watching with wide eyes.

 

“Viktor… everyone’s looking…” Yuuri mumbles, slightly embarrassed as Viktor entwines their hands and encourages him to place his free hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

 

“Good.” Viktor replies, and he starts singing, resting his free hand lightly on Yuuri’s waist.

 

_“Whenever I hear you_

_Bands begin to play_

_It's our serenade_

_For two.”_

Viktor spins Yuuri around and has to suppress a chuckle when he sees his boyfriend’s completely shocked expression. It mirrors many of the people watching them dance, some of them with their phones out. He knows that Phichit is definitely among the ones recording the scene.

 

_“How do I forget you?_

_This feeling inside_

_I am always watching_

_Over you.”_

Their dance isn't particularly flashy or complicated. It's very rough, but it's sweet, and Viktor thinks that it's perfect. Yuuri steps a tiny bit closer and now Viktor can slide his arm around his back and pull him closer. He ignores the cheers that come from their audience in favour of studying his partner’s light, graceful steps, being careful not to step on his feet.

_He truly is a ballet dancer_ , Viktor thinks to himself fondly.

 

_“Whenever I see you_

_Stars in your eyes_

_Brighten up the sky_

_For me.”_

Viktor makes sure that Yuuri is looking right into his eyes as he sings those particular lines. It's worth it to see the bright red blush that paints Yuuri’s face under his intense, unwavering gaze. Yuuri always tells Viktor to never take his eyes off of him when he skates, but now, it's Viktor who wants Yuuri to forget that anyone else exists in this moment as they twirl their way across the limited space that they have available.

 

_“We're dancing in the moonlight_

_Tonight, you will be loved_

_To me, only you.”_

The intense, blazing look in Viktor’s eyes softens as the next line falls tenderly from his lips.

 

_“You mean the world to me, my Yuuri.”_

“I didn't know you could sing.” Yuuri whispers. Viktor beams at him.

 

“I'm full of surprises, aren't I?” he whispers back right before the next lines arrive.

 

_“I can be as brave as a knight for you_

_If you want, I can be a shadow of the night_

_No one loves you like the way I do.”_

Their movements start to become bolder and stronger as the music builds. Viktor breaks their closed position so that they’re now side-to-side facing opposite directions. Viktor leans back and kicks a leg out high, sending Yuuri a playful grin. Surprise flickers on Yuuri’s face before he grins back just as playfully and places his right hand on Viktor’s cheek and his left behind him to rest on Viktor’s outstretched leg.

 

Yuuri leans down so that their faces are only inches apart, looking like he’s having the time of his life as Viktor places a hand between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. He opens his mouth to sing again, feeling as though they’ve posed like this before, a sort of sweet déjà vu.

 

_“Let's fly over the moon_

_Don't get me wrong_

_Maybe I'm foolish enough to want you to love me_

_For only tonight_

_Where you'll be the one_

_For me.”_

Viktor’s voice fills the room when he holds the last note, unwavering. At some point they had gone back to their closed position and he dips Yuuri, appreciating the way his back bends as he's reminded of his boyfriend’s crazy flexibility. His inner Coach Viktor comes out for a moment to wonder if he could've gotten him to do a layback Ina Bauer in his free program.

 

_“Until the clouds hide the moon away.”_

They go back to their simple steps and twirling during the short instrumental break. The song is almost over. Viktor’s heart starts pounding in his chest as if it's trying to break free of his ribcage.

 

_This is happening. I’m going to do it._

 

Viktor pulls Yuuri to a stop, ignoring the latter’s slight confusion. He holds Yuuri’s face in his hands as he sings the final part, his voice soft.

 

_“Whenever I touch you_

_Music seems to stop_

_I've never felt this way_

_So true.”_

As he holds the final note, Viktor drops to one knee and slips Yuuri’s ring off his finger. The instruments fade away and the room explodes into applause and cheering as Yuuri’s mouth falls open. Viktor waits for the cheering to finish before he clears his throat and wills his heart to slow down.

 

“I, uh, thought I'd better do the whole proposal thing properly…” he says, looking up at Yuuri, suddenly nervous as he watches his face for any signs that Yuuri is uncomfortable. He finds nothing in his expression but pure shock.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri, I-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Viktor pauses, words stuck in his throat. “Yuuri, I haven't even said it yet!”

 

Yuuri smiles down at him, the shock on his face melting away to give Viktor a look full of love. Viktor’s breath hitches at the sight. He's so lucky, _so lucky_ , that he gets to be the one Yuuri looks at with such raw emotion. He's so beautiful that Viktor's heart aches.   

 

“Oh, Viktor, whatever you say, my answer will always be yes.” Yuuri says, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his tender smile starts to wobble. Suddenly, Viktor’s throat feels tight and his eyes start prickling with tears too. He swallows thickly and starts his speech again.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri, from the moment you asked me to dance at last year’s banquet, you'd stolen my heart. Perhaps you wouldn't have done it if you hadn't downed 16 glasses of champagne that night-”

 

Everyone who remembered Yuuri’s drunk antics last year bursts into laughter while Yuuri blushes furiously. Viktor even spots Yuri in the crowd with a tiny smile on his face. His phone is out and he's taking photos, no doubt. Viktor will have to get him to send him the good ones later. He catches his eye and winks while Yuri mimes gagging at him.

 

“I feel kind of bad saying this, but I'm glad you decided to get really drunk because I got to dance with you. I'm sappy, I know.”

 

Everyone laughs again, softer this time as they give Viktor and Yuuri their moment.

 

“You know, I thought you were just being cold to me at first, when you kept running away from my touches, but I only just found out that you didn't remember our night at all! I'll admit, that did hurt a little, knowing that you didn’t remember dancing with me while I fell in love with you…”

 

The room is practically silent now. Everyone is hanging on Viktor’s words, especially Yuuri. Viktor takes Yuuri's hand in his and runs a thumb over his knuckles. It's a simple gesture, a sweet gesture.

 

“It's no matter though, because I've had the opportunity to make so many more new memories with you that I'll make _sure_ you won’t forget. I want to keep making memories with you, solnyshko,” Viktor looks up to Yuuri’s face again to find that his fiancé ( _his fiancé!)_ is crying silently, his bright smile trembling even more.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri, you are my life and love and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I said that we'd get married when you won gold, but even if you didn't, I'd still marry you, because you really do mean the world to me.”

 

Viktor slips the ring back onto Yuuri’s finger, where it belongs. He stands up and Yuuri immediately throws his arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. Viktor holds him and kisses him just as passionately while the room fills with wild cheers again.

 

“I love you, Viktor.” Yuuri breathes as they break apart after what seems like years. It felt as if time had slowed down around them as they held each other tightly. He rests his head in the crook of Viktor’s neck and Viktor runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair.

 

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor murmurs back, barely audible over the applause, but he knows that Yuuri can hear him perfectly.

 

They stand there in each other's arms, too wrapped up in their own little world to care about anything else.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey, Viktor…”

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

“You know what you called me earlier during your proposal, um, sol-something?”

 

“Solnyshko?”

 

“Yeah, what does it mean?”

 

Viktor pulls Yuuri to his chest again and tucks his fiancé’s head under his chin. “It means ‘little sunshine’.” he murmurs into Yuuri’s hair.

 

“O-Oh…”

 

Viktor can practically feel Yuuri’s cheeks heating up against his chest. He chuckles lowly and it rumbles deep in his chest. Yuuri snuggles in even closer. 

 

“Good night, _solnyshko_.”

 

“G-Good night…”

 

(They wake up the next morning to incessantly buzzing phones that are full of various social media notifications.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this... thing  
> I just really wanted an excuse to write Viktuuri being disgustingly cute okay  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
